


The Dragon Loses a Claw

by Gravatea



Category: The Secret World
Genre: Gen, MMO, MMORPGs, OC, OC Profile, Original Character(s), Secret World - Freeform, The Secret World - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravatea/pseuds/Gravatea
Summary: Summary based on my Secret World Dragon Character. Feel free to use 'em.





	

Name: Akiyama, Kagari (last, first)

Age: 25

Epithet: "Hotaru" (Firefly)

Sex: Female

Affiliation: Dragon (formerly), the secret world

Skills/Abilities: Fluent in Japanese, Korean, and English. Skilled in swordplay and wields elemental powers, mostly using fire to weaken her opponents from a distance before dashing in for the kill, and using ice to slow them down or even stop them in their tracks. She can control her blade kinetically to some extent as well, adding force to her blows or calling it to her if she gets disarmed. She also has some training in firearms, but almost never carries or uses them.

Appearance: stands at 5'6", and looks exactly like her mother, with black hair to her shoulders, and the only hint of her American blood being her startlingly grey eyes.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Bio: Years ago, a young woman by the name of Sakiko Akiyama had a one-night stand an American business man on a trip to Tokyo. By the time she found herself to be pregnant, the man had long since returned to America, and she had no way of finding or contacting him. She resolved to raise the child herself, giving birth to Kagari Akiyama.

In school, Kagari proved to be a star in Kendo clubs, winning many of the local competitions. Despite insistence from her mother to use her skill to compete regionally, with her eyes on the nationals, Kagari chose to stay, feeling she wasn't quite ready. As a young adult, Kagari moved to Seoul, Korea to attend college on a Kendo scholarship. It was right at this crucial juncture in her life, that the bees found her.

The bees, spirits and messengers of Gaia, granted her the ability to fight against the supernatural. Shortly Afterward, she was recruited by the Dragon, who trained her in the use of her new powers and sent her off to fulfill their agendas. Being connected to Gaia Itself, she has gained an imperfect form of immortality which prevents "permanent" death in most circumstances by simply bringing her back if she is somehow killed. Her speed with a blade and tendency towards pyromancy earned her the epithet "Firefly." Thankful for their protection while her powers were still emerging, she worked for them for several years, until one day they left her for dead because their "models" predicted it. The models were wrong. She survived, and severed all ties to the Dragon.

Being embittered towards the different factions and their selfish motives, She now makes a living as a supernatural wanderer, spending half her time searching for her father, with her only clues being his American heritage and grey eyes.


End file.
